The ZhuZhus
|title_other = Polly and the ZhuZhu Pets |show = The ZhuZhus |dub_identifier = Original |logo = The ZhuZhus - logo (English).png |logo_caption = Original logo |channels = Boomerang Disney Channel (Australia and New Zealand) Disney Channel (Czech Republic and Hungary) Disney Channel (MENA) Disney Channel (Poland) Disney Channel (Romania and Bulgaria) Disney Channel (United States) YTV |rating = Australia Canada United States |language = Canadian English |seasons = 1 |episodes = 15 |production_company = Cepia LLC Corus Entertainment Nelvana |recording_studio = Studio 306 Inc |starring = Jenna Warren Tajja Isen Richard Binsley Stephany Seki Robert Tinkler Stacey DePass Zachary Bennett |air_date = Disney Channel (United States): – present Disney Channel (Australia and New Zealand): – present Disney Channel (MENA): – present |website = http://thezhuzhus.com |channel_site = http://disneychannel.en.disneyme.com/the-zhuzhus |channel_title = Disney Channel (Middle East) |channel_site2 = http://disneychannel.disney.co.za/the-zhuzhus |channel_title2 = Disney Channel (Sub-Saharan Africa) |channel_site3 = http://disneychannel.disney.com/the-zhuzhus |channel_title3 = Disney Channel (USA) |wikipedia = https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_ZhuZhus |wikia = http://zhuzhus.wikia.com |imdb = tt6240606 |tv.com = polly-and-the-zhu-zhu-pets }} The ZhuZhus is a Canadian/American produced by Cepia LLC, Corus Entertainment, and Nelvana. The is about an 8-year-old girl Frankie Pamplemousse, and her adventures with 4 talking extraordinary hamsters: Pipsqueak, Mr. Squiggles, Num Nums, and Chunk. Broadcast The ZhuZhus originally debuted on Disney Channel in the on |accessdate=2016-9-29}} at . |date= |accessdate=2016-9-29}} Disney Channels Worldwide acquired both multi-territory broadcast and on demand rights to The ZhuZhus in Austria, Belgium, Central and Eastern Europe, Germany, Luxembourg, the Middle East, the Netherlands, New Zealand, Russia, Sub-Saharan Africa, and Switzerland. |date= |accessdate=2016-9-29}} In and , The ZhuZhus premiered on Disney Channel on at . |accessdate=2017-1-31}} In the region, The ZhuZhus will premiere on Disney Channel on at . |date= |accessdate=2017-2-14}} In , the , , and , The ZhuZhus will premiere on Disney Channel on at . |accessdate=2017-2-21}} In the region, The ZhuZhus will premiere on some Boomerang feeds in . |accessdate=2017-1-26}} In , The ZhuZhus was planned to premiere on YTV in . |accessdate=2016-9-29}} Episodes Cast Jenna Warren |main_char2 = Pipsqueak |main_char2v = Tajja Isen |main_char3 = Mr. Squiggles |main_char3w = Mr._Squiggles |main_char3v = Richard Binsley |main_char4 = Num Nums |main_char4w = Num_Nums |main_char4v = Stephany Seki |main_char5 = Chunk |main_char5v = Robert Tinkler |sup_char1 = Ellen Pamplemousse |sup_char1w = Ellen_Pamplemousse |sup_char1v = Stacey DePass |sup_char2 = Mr. Pamplemousse |sup_char2w = Mr._Pamplemousse |sup_char2v = Zachary Bennett |sup_char3 = Wilfred Kerdle |sup_char3w = Wilfred_Kerdle |sup_char3v = Patrick McKenna |sup_char4 = Cindy Gelato |sup_char4w = Cindy_Gelato |sup_char4v = Rebecca Brenner |sup_char5 = Mindy Gelato |sup_char5w = Mindy_Gelato |sup_char5v = Samantha Weinstein |minor_char1 = Skunk |minor_char1v = no voice |minor_char2 = Bernie Bucklebutt |minor_char2w = Bernie_Bucklebutt |minor_char2v = no voice |minor_char3 = Umpire |minor_char3v = Zachary Bennett |minor_char4 = Cashier |minor_char4v = Stacey DePass |minor_char5 = Walter |minor_char5v = no voice |minor_char6 = Teacher |minor_char6v = Helen King |minor_char7 = Secretary |minor_char7v = Maria Vacratsis |minor_char8 = Whendy Sails |minor_char8w = Whendy_Sails |minor_char8v = Nicole Stamp |minor_char9 = TV girl |minor_char9w = TV_girl |minor_char9v = Stephany Seki |minor_char10 = Announcer |minor_char10v = Robert Tinkler |minor_char11 = Madge |minor_char11v = Brianna D'Aguanno |minor_char12 = Princess Tickyboo |minor_char12w = Princess_Tickyboo |minor_char12v = no voice |minor_char13 = Mr. Math |minor_char13w = Mr._Math |minor_char13v = Richard Binsley |minor_char14 = TV host |minor_char14w = TV_host |minor_char14v = Stephany Seki |minor_char15 = Screaming Monkey |minor_char15w = Screaming_Monkey |minor_char15v = Richard Binsley |minor_char16 = Store clerk |minor_char16w = Store_clerk |minor_char16v = Robert Tinkler |minor_char17 = Old lady |minor_char17w = Old_lady |minor_char17v = Stacey DePass }} International versions |- | | |''TBA'' |Disney Channel |- | | |Зу Зу |Disney Channel |- | | |Zhu Zhu |Disney Channel |- | | |De ZhuZhu's |Disney Channel |- | | |Die ZhuZhus |Disney Channel |- | | |Τα Ζου Ζου |Disney Channel |- | | |Zhu Zhu |Disney Csatorna |- | | |Zhu Zhu |Disney Channel |- | | |Polly e os Zhu Zhu Pets |Discovery Kids |- | | |Zhu Zhu |Disney Channel |- | | |''TBA'' |Kanal Disney |} References Category:Boomerang (EMEA) programming Category:Disney Channel (Australia and New Zealand) programming Category:Disney Channel (MENA) programming Category:Disney Channel (United States) programming Category:The ZhuZhus Category:YTV programming